


The other side of you.

by TriviaHan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Consensual Sex, Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sex, Smut, They fuck in the office, Top Bang Chan, Usage of erection pill, consent is important, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriviaHan/pseuds/TriviaHan
Summary: The older guy take a hold of Felix's hips and place his clothed ass right on top of the clothed dick, pressing it much more. "You planned for this right? You don't know what I am capable of right, Lee Felix?"His tone changed, it sounds so serious and Oh, that turns on Felix so much more. He never knew he'll have this sight of him.-Or Felix decided to use an erectile dysfunction pill just so he could make love with his CEO.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 69





	The other side of you.

**Author's Note:**

> there's usage of an erectile dysfunction pill, and felix being referred to the feminine term of something 
> 
> english is not my first language so i'm very sorry for the errors

Lee Felix. A 23 years old secretary to the country's hottest CEO, for a multi-design company, Bang Chan, 27 years old.

It's a blessing, truly, to work with the CEO. Rumors said he's taken but that's not true because he is too much of an ass to even like people.

That includes Lee Felix too. He's cold, not much of words coming out from his mouth and have that intimidating aura.

Even Felix himself doesn't know how to work with it.

But that isn't stopping anyone, or any gender to see how much of a hot person he is.Well built body, pale white skin that attracts some people, a pair of nice _juicy_ thighs.

There is reason on why Felix chose this job. No- he even took management for it. He really loves the work secretary; personal assistant and working with a hot CEO? Nice package.

Even though he hesitated at first.

It's a sweet morning at 6AM where Felix woke up to shower and do his skincare routine. He tied up his tie and used his lip tint, the plump red lips figure showed in the mirror.

"Looks nice for today," he checked up his phone, and went to the kitchen.

He took out a pill that he bought online, an Avanafil; or more known as Stendra or Spedra. A pill to help you with your erection and works the fastest between what's available.

The freckled guy just smiled looking at it, "Why is it so hard to attract him? It's been like 6 months and he shows no sign. I even have to try this." he sighed loudly then. He shoved it onto his pocket and went out to go to work.

"Good morning, chief," said Felix, bowing to him in his CEO room.

"Morning to you too, Felix." The pale white looking CEO just nodded and replied, not even a single glance to his secretary.

"Shall I continue yesterday's work?" Felix smiled, asking him. Only if he knew there's something behind his smile. "Yes, my assistant. You may do your work now, I'll tell you if there's more to do."

"Thank you chief."

The work is a lot of burden really, but this is what Felix signed up for. He can neither fight nor stop now.

After hours of work, Felix checked up his watch. "Can you help me take my lunch for today, Felix? The others are busy today, nobody can send it to me." Bang Chan voiced out.

"Yes, I will chief." Felix bowed and went out to take his meal.

Felix is already playing with his mind, he know he has to work this exactly, today.

Before he hand him the meal, he quickly crushed the Avanafil with a spoon and mix it into the orange juice.

 _We'll see if it's gonna happen or not, God please have mercy on me._ Felix thought to himself.

"Chief, here's your lunch."

"Thank you, just put it there. You can go for lunch now."

Once again, Felix left the room and just smile to himself, going to the cafeteria to fill himself a little.

"You okay? Why are you smiling all the time?" said Seungmin, a friend of Felix.

"I'm about to get laid today, finally after months of waiting." Felix could only imagine what's about to happen, fantasizing everything.

"With who...? You're so sad, duh." Seungmin biting onto his meal.

"I hope I get through, wish me luck at least?" Felix asking, why won't his friend support him?

"Yeah, good luck. I have so many works today, how about you?" "Same. Maybe I'll enjoy a little bit today."

It's been already 30 minutes since the lunch time and Felix get back into his work.

Felix was astonished with the sight in front of him, Bang Chan with his tie loosen, the uniform's unbuttoned two from the top.

Felix smirked at the sight.

"Hey, could you check up on the air conditioner? I thought it was 18°C but it still feels quite hot here." Bang Chan said, fanning himself.

"Yeah, it is 18°C, do you want me to low it down more..?"

"It's okay, you can continue your work."

Once Felix got seated down, he can see the struggles of his CEO. He can already see the sweats coming down, his little groaning sounds, and even the boner popping up from his pants.

"Chief.. are you okay?" Felix asked even though he knows he's the reason behind it.

"I'm not sure, I'm fine but.. it feels so hot here."

Felix got up, went behind Bang Chan's chair, "I can help you if you want to."

Felix start by massaging the CEO's shoulders, "Does it feel good?" the voice of Felix became more sensual, almost like whispering.

"Yeah it does, ah... Can you do it on my head too?" Felix move his hand to his head, smelling the scent of his coconut and citrus shampoo.

"Anything just for you."

"Oh God... I am so hot," he whimpered.

"I can help you on that," Felix stated, opening up his legs to sit on his chief lap.

"W-What are you doing?" Bang Chan got quite startled, worrying, even though he knows his body love it and even want more of it.

"What? I'm just helping you, nothing else." Felix smirked, jumping on Chan's lap on purpose just so his little ass could rub with the hard rock cock down there.

"Oh.. _fuck_." The CEO's dick throbbing down there to the frictions that Felix made.

"Take off these uniform on you, I know it's hot right now." There, Felix got the most beautiful sight he ever seen. Six-packed, washboard looking abs. He's got laid like once or twice but never ever he saw someone like THIS.

"Fuck, you're teasing me." Chan voiced out, Felix knew he got to stop acting here.

The older guy take a hold of Felix's hips and place his clothed ass right on top of the clothed dick, pressing it much more. "You planned for this right? You don't know what I am capable of right, Lee Felix?"

His tone changed, it sounds so serious and Oh, that turns on Felix so much more. He never knew he'll have this sight of him.

"Now, I need consent of you, will you let me continue this? I need to know. So I can choose between jerking off myself in the public bathroom or do I fuck you for the fun part."

Felix turned silent, he knew he was wrong, he knew he'll probably get fired after this but this is once in a lifetime.

"Cat got your tongue, vixen?" said the brown-haired guy, smirking, one eyebrow raised up.

Felix loves the name that Bang Chan used on him. _Vixen._

"I need to know, my gorgeous vixen."

"Y-yes...! I want this to continue, please I am... impatient." Felix looked down, he knew he's being a brat for saying the last word.

"The safe word?"

"The traffic light system would be fine,"

"And your color now?"

"Green, I'm good."

"Good." Bang Chan smiled on that. 

“Y-Your colour… chief?” Felix made eye contact with him, the CEO was quite surprised with the question.

“My colour is green,” he smirked.

The CEO started by kissing his vixen, soft plump lips being brushed by another wet-dry lips.

The kiss was so intense, the air conditioner helped them to turn down the heat.

Felix was panting, he had to catch break from the kiss. "How does it feel that you get to kiss me? A cold and hard to get CEO, huh?"

"Too good, chief." Felix blushed.

Bang Chan then went for his neck, biting and marking down till's the collarbone.

"Pretty love bites." and Felix blushed when he said that.

"Take off your clothing now, strip in front of me." Felix was quite shocked at that and hesitant, because he's insecure with himself.

"Do it or I'll make you wait for me, later on." The chief teased, he won't do that, Felix is too precious for him, despite knowing him only for 6 months.

Felix stripped all the way from top to the bottom, closing his crotch, shy.

"Let me see that, vixen."

The small pathetic dick twitched at the nickname given, making Bang Chan amused.

"So, you like being called vixen as your pet name. Interesting."

The older guy zipped down his pants, revealing a nice long hard cock for Felix to deep throat to.

It's long, Felix can't imagine sucking on those.

"You don't have to wait, play with it as you wish." Bang Chan smirked, knowing that Felix would do a great job on milking it.

The penis doesn't fit Felix's mouth completely even though after massive try of Bang Chan's thrusting. It would only hurt Felix's throat and he does not want that to happen.

He want Felix to know that he can rely on him on this stuff and not like other guys who'd just use him for pleasure.

After a good 5 minutes, sucking and licking, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum, Felix-"

The sticky gooey liquid flowing down from Felix's mouth, and he's only able to swallow half of it, the other half leaking down to the floor.

It's a very pretty view for Bang Chan.

"I'm still hard, fuck it. What dose did you use on me, huh?" He enjoyed it, still feeling hard after releasing, he knew he can keep going on for his personal assistant.

"I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine, really," The older guy pick Felix up again, placing him on his lap, but this time the long cock is right against the clenching butthole of Felix.

"Seems like your butthole is calling for my junior, right?" The CEO said, massaging Felix's white beautiful butt cheeks.

"Yes, chief. I can't wait to have you inside of me." Felix said, he has been waiting so long for the moment, he needed it.

"Your command is my wish," The CEO then took out a sweet strawberry lubricant underneath his table.

"I keep this just so I can jerk off faster, work can be tough for me too, you know," Felix is only able to look at the stuff, his mind thinking how could he have not noticed that being there, the whole time.

Felix placed his hand on Chan's chest, to stable his body from moving. "Can I.. help you..?" Felix whispered, still shy.

"Sure, my ethereal vixen. Here."

Felix put the cold lubricant on his chief's long cock and rubbing it all with his little penis together, feels like he's in the cloud 9.

"Ugh, such a good vixen for me. Now let me help down there," One finger got insert into Felix and the vixen's head instantly went up, mouth wide, and moaned so loud.

"Hm? You're so loud," The dominant put another finger in and slowly move in and out the hole.

"Ngnhh, Chan- no, chief- Ah!" Felix does not remember the last time he was being fingered and it felt so so good for him, he can't form any words.

Bang Chan chuckled, fastening his thrust, "you still care about calling me by my rank, so respectful for my naughty secretary, huh? put erecting pill inside of my drink, made the first move on me- hm, vixen?

"Chief, I'm cumming!" The vixen's seed splattered all the way on the chief's stomach and chest. He blushed and mumble a little 'I'm sorry,'

Bang Chan knows he came because of the dirty talk, "you're savoring every each moment, that's good. You came out fast."

The older guy mixed up the warm cum from Felix with the lubricants on his long dick, liking the warm feeling.

After a long waiting for prepping, the long cock is now exactly on the entrance of Felix's hole.

"Remember your safe word?"

"It's red if I want to stop."

"Good baby. I'll insert now."

Felix was moaning so loud, feels like it's echoing in the room. The vixen started by riding him first, it was all pain and hurts for the first, and it turns into pleasure real quick.

The moans and groaning sounds were simultaneously with all the sloppy thrust, skin slapping sounded so loud, plus with sloppy kisses; playing sword fight with the tongues.

"Oh fuck, you look so pretty like this." said Bang Chan, still thrusting Felix with all of his energy.

Felix blushed, mouth still whimpering small noises. The older guy's hand isn't going silent either, he plays with the submissive's nipples, even kissing and sucking on it.

There's no more stopping at this point, the one and the other busy trying to reach their high. "Ah! Chief! There! Faster, _uh_!"

"Found your sweet spot, baby."

Felix only hugged him, exhausted to move again, so Chan is only able to move down there.

"I am.. I am so close.. I want to.."

"Just hold on a little bit, we'll go together." command the chief.

"I will! I will come!"

They both let out the seeds at the same time, and the liquid is all falling down to Chan's pants, from Felix's throbbing hole.

"I... I really love that."

"Me too, vixen."

Bang Chan isn't a jerk like how the rumors stated, he still help Felix clean everything else, and reassure him with words telling how good he has been.

Felix is finally seeing the other side of Bang Chan, the cold CEO.

"Um.. won't I get.. fired?" Felix know it's stupid to ask those but he really love this job and he doesn't want to let it go, he'd rather take punishments just so he could work there again.

"No. You were just helping me. Remember?" The older guy teased him, just so Felix can recall back about how the things happened.

"Stop teasing me..! I just want to know... I genuinely love this job, I don't... want to let it go."

"You're so adorable, trust me, you won't be fired unless I tell you."

Felix scrunched his nose, and Bang Chan only pinched it. "I love this new side that I'm seeing you."

"You're lucky that you get to see it."

The beautiful vixen smiled, he wished that the relationship would go far in here, because he truly has fell for the other side of him.

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't seem to meet people's expectation but thank you for reading <33 i hope you have a nice day <3


End file.
